Shattered Reflections
by GobbaGo
Summary: It was a simple question "Who are you?" She asked me. I stayed silent, not because I didn't want to answer, but because I didn't quite know myself. The answer changed every once in a while after all...
1. Perspectives

_Chapter 1:_

_**Perspectives**_

* * *

Pineshore was a remote settlement on the Vale coastline; a simple logging village with only the surrounding trees it derives its name from as a source of trade. It's population was small, and what little traffic it had was due to travelers and the rare hunter or two. All in all; it was an unassuming location that was easy to glance over.

The sun rose over the water and set over the pines. It was nice, quiet, secluded.

Exactly what Miyako Rasa wanted.

* * *

_I was always told that there are two sides to every story. That everyone has their reasons._

"Shirou, stick close to mommy. Okay dear?" A woman smiled warmly at the amazed child at her side, keeping a close eye in case he took off. Together the duo walked, hand in hand into the dense trading district.

Almost instantly she became aware of a bakery nearby; the smell of freshly baked bread filled the air, enticing passersby to enter the open doors of the store. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply the aroma, tempted to go take a look herself. It wasn't everyday they were able to make a trip to the market together, yet Miyako was determined not to dilly dally. She had a list to go through after all. Not wanting to wait longer she continued, pulling along the transfixed form of her son.

He snapped back, looking up at his mother with a sheepish expression before going back to gazing at everything. She idly swept a lock of raven hair out of her face, and looked down at Shirou's mop of silver whipping around as he twisted and turned. It was as adorable as it was exhausting the amount of energy her son had.

Honestly, the amount of times she had to get his attention today alone was more than she could keep track.

"Mom, mom. Look look look." Shirou pointed off to the side at a toy shop, eyes set on the replica of a huntsman's weapon: some kind of spear with a rifle hidden within. She always thought it silly the way hunters always had needlessly complex weapons. All those parts needed to switch functions must need a lot of maintenance to continue to perform properly.

But what would she know? Perhaps soul magic plays a part. It certainly would make sense, considering it was abnormal to not see a hunter without such a tool.

Miyako sighed, tearing herself away from useless thoughts. With a gentle tug of her hand holding her distracted son's they continued on as Shirou babbled about the sights. About the candy store on the other side of the street, watching as the shopkeeper placed fresh sweets out on display; then the large fountain in the center of the market center, transfixed at the jets of water coming out of the stone fishes. Miyako just nodded, savoring the trip in itself as Shirou did the same.

The boy continued to survey his surroundings, letting nothing escape his child-focus. He frowned, bored at the lack of interesting sights as they walked past an infinite amount of clothing stores, even having to stop at one to 'just browse'.

He looked back around, just in case something cool may have came up in the previous five seconds. That's when he saw IT.

What might have been the greatest shop in the whole market. It was simple looking, nothing making it stand out save for the merchandise on display: crystals of various colors practically gleamed in glass cases.

It was a dust store; an honest to goodness Hunter store, where Hunters go, where they might even be right now! By default that made it awesome in his mind and my gosh why wasn't he in there already!

With nary a thought he took off, intent on getting closer, or he would have, if a tug of his hand hadn't stopped him. He pouted, golden eyes staring up pleadingly into the amused pair of Miyako's.

She shook her head, lifting up Shirou against his will and placing him on her shoulders. "None of that sweetie. I don't want to lose sight of you in the crowd." She scolded, ignoring the whine coming from above.

"But Mom! It's a _Dust Store_!" Shirou stressed, like that was the only argument he needed.

"I can see that Shirou," She said dryly. "That doesn't change the fact that you almost ran off without me."

"Besides," She continued, "You're much too young to be in a dust store Shirou." She added, only making Shirou pout more at the jab at his age; he wasn't a baby, he was a big boy!

Shirou's pout lasted only seconds before the perspective from being so high up distracted him. He stared at all the people around them, wide-eyed at all the different faces; there were so many! He giggled as a stray thought entered his mind, catching the attention of his mother. He's the tallest one in the whole crowd and pointed it out to her, getting a laugh and a jolt in reply.

He calmed down, just a tad, and idly toyed with his mother's locks as she carried him around, basket hooked on her shoulder so she could hold onto his legs for support. He stretched, carefully reaching for the basket and finding it just in reach.

Shirou grinned.

_That I should always try to think about how others feel._

Miyako bid farewell to the last shopkeeper, placing the last of her purchased items into her basket before setting it down. She lift her son off her shoulders and stared at his grinning face, mouth full of an apple he snatched from the basket. Troublemaker didn't even look remotely guilty.

"Enjoying yourself" She asked him dryly. His only response to her scrutiny was another bite.

That was it.

In one fell swoop Miyako tucked him in the crook of her arm, her opposite one taking up the task of grinding her knuckles on his head. His mixed cries of laughter and annoyance earned the duo more than a few strange looks.

"I give! I give!" Shirou cried, finally getting her to stop her assault.

"You promise to behave?" Miyako asked, tilting her head as she looked down at his disheveled hair.

Shirou swallowed, "Promise!" He exclaimed while nodding his head excitedly. It wasn't hard to see he was feeling antsy after being carried around the whole time.

Miyako smiled, letting him down before picking up the basket once more. the youth's brief moment of freedom was crushed as she held out her free hand to him, staring at him intently until he grabbed hold of the offered limb. "'m not a baby." Shirou grumbled. taking another bite of his treat in spite.

The young mother only laughed, swinging their connecting arms as they walk down the road. "Than maybe you shouldn't act like one, my little Snowflake," Miyako teased, knowing that he found the nickname annoying. Her son blew her a raspberry as he kept their arms swinging, humming as they ambled along. A bell rang into the air, signaling the end of classes for the school they passed.

Pineshore was a small place; not having a large enough population to justify creating a combat academy they instead had a normal schoolhouse, a fact many of the local children lamented. It was also why many of those coming of age left, intent on becoming one of the heroic hunters they idolized.

Miyako paid it no mind, and would have continued on if Shirou hadn't came to a stop.

"What is it dear?" She turned to see him staring at the school's direction, frown on his face. She followed his gaze towards the red bricked building, fighting back a frown of her own. Walking out of the building was a man and woman hand in hand with a young girl, talking animatedly as they left.

It was so heartwarming it hurt. Hypnotized they lingered, transfixed on what they didn't have.

The single mother tore herself away, squashing the stubborn melancholy mood she was feeling, stuffing her hand that wore a gold band in her pocket. She turned to Shirou and gave his hand a comforting squeeze, having to fight back another wince.

She paused, letting go of Shirou's hand and glanced towards the clock above the building.

"We have a bit of time until dinner, and the park isn't too far away," She said, watching as Shirou's face lit up. "What about it Shirou? Wanna go?" Miyako asked, already knowing the answer. She laughed as her son took off in the direction of said park, chattering happily all the while.

She remained in place until he rounded the corner; with him out of sight she finally dropped her act, smile morphing into a wince as she flexed her hand. She reached into the breast pocket of her coat, pulling out a handkerchief and pressing it into her palm. Red seeped into it in seconds. _They need to be trimmed again,_ Miyako mused.

_That I should try to 'walk a mile in their shoes', as the saying went._

Shirou laughed as he chased after another boy, ducking and weaving through the playground. There were a few children there when he got to the park and the silver haired youth quickly joined in a game of Grimm and Hunters. Right now he was Mighty Hunter Shirou! Terror to Grimm everywhere!

The boy being chased darted around a pillar, running to the other end of the playground. Shirou turned, scrambling up the small slide next to him and took off running to the stairs on the opposite side, cutting off the blond boy and tagging him. The boy stumbled, rolling on to his back on the grass, panting in exhaustion. Shirou did the same, letting out a cheer as he fell down. Laying side by side the two of them stayed there to catch their breath under the blue sky.

"You cheated." The blond child accused in between breaths, rabbit ears drooping in fatigue.

"No way, I took a shortcut." Shirou breathed out.

The sound of shouting grabbed their attention, making them look up towards the previously tagged kids running their way. The faunus turned to look at Shirou, grinning as he got up.

"My turn."

Miyako paused in her conversation with another parent, glancing over with a smile; expression straining slightly at the sight of the blond haired boy next to Shirou.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Miyako shifted her gaze back to the woman next to her, remembering she was talking before being sidetracked. "Ah, sorry. I was distracted."

The other woman only waved her off, "It's fine, you're worried about your son. I understand." She turned to look at the playing children herself, "We've all been there dear, best to let them have their fun and leave us doting mothers on the sidelines" She joked.

Miyako nodded. Absently she traced her palm, brushing against the recently closed wound. "Boys will be boys I suppose."

_It was always just that, a saying. Some advice to try and understand others._

Shirou giggled as he watched the other boy try to get to him; kicking his legs as he sat on the low branch of a tree. He found himself the last Grimm standing and climbed a tree to stay away from his pursuer, who was struggling to climb and reach him. The youth was confused, tree climbing was easy! You just use your arms and pull yourself up; nothing to it. Yet the blond boy was struggling to get a foot off the ground. Maybe rabbits just aren't good at climbing?

"Hey! Stop cheating!" The faunus stomped his foot in annoyance as he looked up at Shirou. His only response was to laugh and begin climbing higher up the tree, lifting himself almost halfway up before stopping on another branch, crawling to the end to look down. The branch sagged precariously underneath his weight, but he paid it no mind.

"I am the scary Nevermore Shirou! King of the playground!" He growled in an attempt to sound like an actual Grimm. His playmate was not amused.

"More like coward of the playground!" The blond shouted up.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am-" Shirou stiffened, caught off guard by a loud cracking noise behind him. He swallowed, mouth suddenly dry as his mind raced with possibilities, becoming all too aware how high up he was. He looked down into the wide eyes of the other boy below, then slowly turned back to the source of the noise. In his merriment he didn't notice how strained the branch has become.

"Don't move! I'll go get the adults!"

He nudged back, trying to get closer without any sudden movements.

"Don't!" The faunus tried to stop him but his warning was unheeded.

The branch snapped, and Shirou screamed as gravity took it's course.

"SHIROU!"

_I thought I understood._

"Get away from him you ANIMAL!"

"SHIROU!"

_I was wrong, at least partially._

_It wasn't just a saying._

_At least not anymore..._

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he came to was the silence, a void of any and all sound. Then came the soreness. He was reminded of the time he hurt his ankle and it throbbed, except now his whole body felt like it was beating. It was a constant achiness that felt like it would never go away. He opened his eyes to blearily whiteness, whimpering as he tried to move but found himself unable to.

The second was a sensation, like a pressure pressing down on his entire being. It traveled up and down his frame, receding and returning in intervals like waves on the beach when mom and him took a walk.

"Shirou!" A familiar voice, his mother's, sobbed. He blinks, hearing movement coming from his left, but unable to turn and look. He cried out, little more than another whimper as he strained to do something.

The pressure grew stronger, settling on his chest and making him gasp for breath. His eyes widened, mouth opened in a silent scream as he tried and tried and he couldn't breathe _he couldn't breathe why couldn't he breathe? _

As quickly as it came the pressure lessened, spreading across his body to encompass him once more. He sighed in relief, it felt… calming now, the sensation, like a great weight was lifted off of him. Which seemed to actually be what has happened.

He froze, caught off-guard by another ripple. He shook his head, feelings other than soreness slowly coming back as he tried brushing off the sensation physically.

"Shirou! Are you alright?" A blurry blackness took up his vision, increasing the sensation as it drew closer. He flinched, closing his eyes in an attempt to get away. The waves churned again, inching towards his center and making his breath hitched in anticipation of the weight.

"Shirou?" His mother continued to question worriedly. Unknowingly worsening his condition. The waves thicken, turning to sludge as it consumed him. It wasn't crushing just his chest this time.

"I'm right here Snowflake, mommy's right here," Miyako wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her chest as he gradually returned the embrace. "Just listen to my voice, okay Shirou? Just take nice deep breaths. You're alright, you're okay," She took a shaky breath herself, "Everything's going to be fine."

Her words had no effect on Shirou, who continued to sit in place as he continued to hyperventilate. He felt his mom's arms tighten around him, only to feel his chest tighten just as much. He was lost, confused in his own mind. He felt like he was drowning, suffocating in a sea of thrashing tides, needing a rescue with none on its way.

He strained against the tide, thrashing in an attempt to find purchase with nothing around. Without thinking, without knowing exactly how, he reacted.

'_Oh,' _he thought blankly, '_I know that feeling, that feels like-'_

_like pain..._

As if instigated by his thoughts Miyako cried out in pain, face contorting as she froze. He tried pulling away, frightened by the sound, frightened by the sensation, only causing her to shriek again as he felt resistance from something past his fingers. With a shriek he yanked, drawing his arms away, and brought them to view.

Whatever he expected it certainly wasn't what greeted him: a deep red liquid slid lazily down curved, pointed appendages now tipping each finger. He couldn't look away as the blood ran down his black claws, _he had claws_, shivering as the liquid reached his skin and continued it's trail to pool in his palms. '_This is, this is blood. There is so much blood; where did it all come from?' _Shirou thought as he sat.

His head snapped up.

_Pain_

Miyako was sitting as far away from him on the bed as possible, arms behind her back as tears formed in clenched eyes. He could only stare as she brought her own blood-soaked hands to view.

The sludge thickened, like tar now as it wrapped him up. It slid through his body, slowly, like the blood currently on his hands.

Feeling ill he wiped his hands on the side of the bed, scrubbing hard enough to give himself brush burn as he tried to just _get it off get it off get it off!_

"Shirou, stop it." Miyako ordered softly, hands reaching out to grab his own to halt his actions. He could only look up at her; at the tear-stained face as the feeling of her bloody hands on his wrists sent goosebumps along his body.

The whole experience made him feel sick and vulnerable and he wished it would just end.

"You were… well, you were hurt pretty badly Shirou," Miyako said, hands slowing letting go as she went to grab the roll of bandages on the nearby table. "It wasn't looking good by the time you reached the cl-clinic." She flinched, whether from the pain of wrapping her wounds or the memory he couldn't tell.

"The doctors couldn't… there wasn't enoug-... you were hurt badly Shirou." She repeated, tears threatening to start falling once more. "Everything happened so fast, the doctors, they- they couldn't treat you in time and had to-"

"We had to unlock your Aura to assist in the healing process." Another voice finished for her. One of the doctors, Shirou guessed from the way he talked, stepped into the room, eyes fixated on the bloody scene.

The man just took it in, diverting his gaze towards Shirou's hands. "Seems it wasn't just his injuries that healed from his Awakening." He drawled.

Miyako jumped up, turning so her back was facing away from him. "Yes the two of us noticed. Thank you, Doctor, but if it isn't too much to ask can yo-"

"Yes, yes, I'll be out of your hair in a minute," The healer interrupted, "God forbid I wanted to check up on my patient and instead walked in on a murder scene in progress."

Miyako glared, hand clenching around the bandage roll as the white coat did his job.

The examination lasted minutes as the doctor gave the startled boy a look over, checking for lasting damage while making marks on his tablet. He was quiet, not bothering to speak at all during the process.

"There, finished," The man concluded, tucking his tablet away before making his way out. "Everything looks to be fine, just some left over soreness that will go away in time, I'd give it two days until he's cleared to leave." He stopped next to Miyako, eyes half lidded as he stared into her glare. "By the way, do try to stop denying what your son is Ms. Rasa. It would really save you both some hardships in the long run."

He pulled out something from his coat and handed it to her. "Antiseptic wipes," he explained, "Wouldn't want to risk an infection now would we? Take it as some, sound medical advice, straight from the doctor's mouth." With those parting words he walked out, shutting the door behind him and making the sensation churn more.

It was strange, but Shirou decided he didn't like that man.

"What a jerk." He said.

His mother gave a weak chuckle, "Not the word I would use but yes, he's quite the jerk," Nonetheless she tore open the plastic bag given to her and took out one of the wipes. She lift the back of her shirt before pausing, stealing a worried glance at Shirou before changing her mind.

With a gentle hand Miyako held up his left arm, and began wiping the blood off, humming softly as she worked. Switching to his other hand when she replaced the used cloth with a fresh one.

A warmth overtook him. The sensation curling around him like a loving embrace. It made him feel safe, like his fears were swept away and everything was just, just _right._

"Why?" He had to ask. She was hurt and still bleeding and yet here she sat, humming in contentment as she cleaned him up.

Miyako smiled, sending another pulse of warmth through him. "Why does a mother need a reason to care for her child? I love you Shirou, and nothing's going to change that." She pulled him close as he panicked, keeping his arms to the side, away from her. "Guess I can't keep them trimmed anymore." She joked.

_By the way; do try to stop denying what your son is_. With excessive care Shirou poked her shoulder with his knuckle, keeping his claws facing the opposite direction.

"What did he mean by that mom? The doctor, he said..." He let the question hang in the air, afraid to finish it. His mother looked sad, still smiling as she got up.

_The warmth disappeared, replaced with a chill that sunk into his very being._

_He wanted to be warm again._

_He felt so alone._

She went into the corner, applying one of the wipes to her back, clenching her teeth at the stinging sensation. With a grimace she withdrew her arm, throwing away the bloody cloth before grabbing another.

"Your father was… I thought he was a great man." She finally said, looking away as she focused on the nearby mirror.

_He felt so tired._

"You have his hair, you know. And his eyes. I always thought they were so mysterious and unique. Jokes on me I guess." She chuckled, sounding closer to a sob than anything else.

"When I was with him everything just seemed to fade away, like it was just us and that was all that mattered," Her eyes held a far away look as she reminisced.

_He felt so angry._

Her gaze hardened, "It all changed when a close friend of ours told me everything, thought I deserved to know about my own 'husband-to-be'."

With the lacerations cleaned Miyako finally dressed it with the bandages on hand. She looked back at a mirror on the wall, studying the wrappings under her torn sweatshirt.

"If he had his way I'd have never known he wasn't human."

Shirou stared, petrified at the damage he inflicted. The tears were long, leaving most of the material in tatters. He could only assume her back was the same way.

_He wanted to cry._

"I loved the man with all my being, and what did he do? He stomped on my feelings, played with my heart for two years, like it was some amusing toy as he made me live a lie."

"I packed everything I could and caught the next ship back to Vale, leaving before he even returned home that day." She wiped at her face with her sleeve, taking a deep breath to steady herself.

"Then you came along, Shirou," She turned to him, eyes red.

"My own little boy to love and nurture. The best thing in my life and it was from that liar." She chuckled again, not stopping the tears as they cascaded down her face.

_He felt so ridiculous, so stupid._

"I'm such a sap," She breathed out, tracing the gold band on her hand. "A sentimental sap; I hated him so much but I can't even bring myself to throw everything away."

"I'm sorry," Shirou whispered, not understanding everything but enough to know his father was bad and he reminded his mother of him. He looked down at his claws in shame, "I'm sorry I'm not normal."

"No!" She shouted at him; squeezing his shoulders firmly as she forced him to look her in the eyes. Like coals, they burned him with their intensity. He closed his eyes.

_angerangerangerangerhatehatehatehatehate STOP STOP STOP_

"You are _Nothing_ like him, like _them_; do you hear me Shirou? You may have claws, you may have his eyes, you could even have a tail for all I care, but you are not an animal." He looks up to his mother, tears running down his face. Miyako wiped at her eyes, trying to clear her own before pressing on.

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay Snowflake, mommy's right here." Miyako soothed, seeing him shaking and trying to cheer him up. She tightened her hold, pulling him onto her lap as she traced circles on his back, not noticing the claws quivering in the air behind her,

Shirou cried, letting out his fear, his anger, his confusion as he stayed poised to lash out, to rake his claws through the skin of his mother.

_He was so angry_

_He could cry in relief_

_His guilt was overflowing_

_His heart leapt with joy_

_His heart was broken in two_

_He never felt so loved_

_He never felt so abandoned_

"It's alright Shirou, let it all out. I'll be right here for you." Miyako whispered, causing her son to let out another sob, confused to why that filled him with such terror as he slipped beneath the waves.

* * *

**2/15/2016: Corrected misspellings and added additional dialogue and structure so it flowed smoother.**


	2. Empathy

**Let's act like I totally had a legitimate reason to not update and I'm not just lazy, kay?**

_Chapter 2:_

_**Empathy**_

* * *

It hasn't moved in ages.

It should have moved by now, should have nudged closer to the promised land. Yet it refused, it remained stagnate, an unmovable obstacle in the way of everyone's freedom.

How has it come to this? With it's job unfinished, they were trapped here, stuck to forever waste away until nothing remained except agony and despair.

Amber blinked, watching as the clock-hand finally moved. Huh, she could have sworn it was broken.

"...while it is ill-advised to handle dust in such a manner, in a bleak situation you'll need every advantage you can get." The speaker adjusted his glasses, staring out at the large group of children seated in desks before him with various degrees of boredom evident on their faces. Amber didn't even try to look attentive, too emotionally drained from the school day to put the effort in.

Honestly, they were in a combat school, what was the point in lectures? She would have understood if it was about Grimm, or about anything combat oriented at all. Heck, she'd even settle for weapon discussion. But noooo, instead she gets dust theory, who even uses pure dust? Nearly all hunters have very little experience handling pure dust, only using bullets of the stuff in their everyday use.

If she wasn't going to use dust, why should she have to know what individual crystals do when powdered and laced with aura? She wasn't a Schnee, no one else could use dust so willy-nilly without going bankrupt.

"...if combined in such a manner the results would be extremely volatile."

She didn't care! No one in the class was going to use dust like that! She puffed her cheeks in annoyance, looking back at the clock to see if it moved at all.

"Have a good day and remember to finish up chapters 41 to 43 by next class." The teacher turned around, ignoring the fleeing students as he started cleaning the chalkboard.

Amber sighed in relief as finally, at long last, school has ended for the day. Brushing a stray red lock aside she made to leave. Quickly gathering up her belongings and stuffing them in her bag, she all but ran out of the classroom, nearly bowling over another student in her rush to leave.

She darted down the large halls of Watchtower, taking care to avoid anyone else. It wasn't too hard, the combat school was huge. It might have been due to it being an actual garrison with a watchtower long ago, she didn't know, Amber never really paid attention in history class.

Rounding a corner to reach her locker Amber punched the combination in and flung the door open. Repeating the process of filling her pack she dumped everything inside. Before moving to shut the door, planning to get going she spotted what was left inside. How could she almost forget? With a grin she stuffed it into her bulging backpack.

She was on a roll with ideas and wanted to bring along her course schematic to work on. Weapon Construction was finally getting into the good bits, and they begun covering actually making a weapon! No more boring lectures in a stuffy classroom for her, no siree, now she sat in the school workshop listening to boring lectures. Wasn't much of an improvement but she did learn a lot.

The teacher even encouraged the class to begin working on their course schematics, their plans for the weapon they would create by years end. Everything was coming together and she was determined to get a head start.

She risked a quick glance down the locker-lined hall, seeing no one coming her way. Everyone was probably taking their time, sticking around to talk to friends if she had to guess. If she hurried she could definitely make it out before anyone else. Her ears twitched as she swung the bag over her shoulder and made her way towards the exit.

Amber had to hurry. It wasn't too bad while she was in a class but after? She just wanted to get home before someone decided she was looking too cheerful for their tastes.

"Hey Amber!"

She should have known it wasn't going to be that easy...

Amber froze, recognizing who the voice belonged to. Out of everyone in the whole academy it just had to be him. She jerked her head, staring into the golden orbs of her classmate like a deer in headlights. She was almost out!

Her classmate stood behind her, eyebrow arched as he regarded her panicked expression. His uniform was disheveled without even his tie.

"So what's go-"

"Didn't you have gym last class?" She cut him off before she could stop herself. She was hoping to not run into anyone yet here Shirou stood when he should have been on the other side of the academy!

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards into a smile. "You know my schedule?"

She winced at the implication, realizing how that sounded. "Th-that's not important!"

"Geez, I dunno. Sounds really suspicious to me." Shirou drummed his fingers against his arm. "You've been keeping tabs on me? I'm flattered but-"

"-You know that's not what I meant!" she cut him off, face now red from embarrassment. "We have enough classes together and I got a feel about your schedule. Nothing 'suspicious' at all," She was glaring now, "Are you done? School's over and I really have to go."

"What's the hurry? Have somewhere to be?" He looked interested when he asked. That wasn't a good sign.

"Yeah! I mean, um, yeah, I do. I'm real busy, lots of stuff to do so I really have to get going!" Amber rambled, caught off guard by the question. Dang it! She was on a roll too. Hoping that was the end of it she pivot on her foot to walk away...

Only for a hand grabbing hold of her arm to stop her. Shirou still had a smile on his face but his eyes, his eyes had an intensity to them that just made her want to bolt more than she already did.

"No one likes a liar, Amber." Shirou chided, he wagged his finger at her like a scolding parent. She gritted her teeth, ears flattening against her head at the patronizing.

"Just let me go Shirou!" Amber cried. She tried to tug her arm out of his grasp to no avail. With each pull his fingers dug deeper into her skin and it was starting to hurt. "I'm not in the mood for this!"

"If you say so," With a smile Shirou did just that, releasing her arm right before she tugged another time, causing her to lose her balance. She stumbled backwards, collapsing to the ground as her papers scattered everywhere. "...whoops?" He droned.

Amber groaned, she really didn't want to deal with this today. She pushed herself onto her knees, grabbing her open bag to shove everything back in. She knew she was forgetting something, turns out it was to zip up her bag.

Dang it.

She stuffed her drawing in first, then reached out to grab her history homework. That's when Amber noticed Shirou and her weren't alone.

The sound of laughter filled the halls as more students came upon the scene. Amber's face burned in embarrassment as she hid beneath her bangs, trying to block out the mocking sounds from around her as she continued to put everything back in her bag.

Slowly the jeers and voices died down and she finally looked up. The hallway was empty save for her and Shirou, who just leaned against the wall and stared down at her with a blank expression.

"In my defense I did what you told me to." If she was looking for sympathy she would have to look elsewhere.

"Why?" She couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Why what?"

"Why are you such a jerk? I didn't do anything yet you always have to pick on me," Amber felt her eyes start misting up. She tried to play it off and use her sleeve to stop it, not wanting Shirou to see her cry. Might make him feel accomplished. "Just leave me alone." She begged, still holding her sleeve to her face. Maybe if she made herself small enough he'd get bored and leave.

Shirou stayed quiet, allowing her a moment of peace before speaking up. "You're right, you never done anything to me personally." He finally said.

"So why? Why do you hate me?" She gave up trying to hide it and looked up with tearful eyes.

He just smiled softly, extending his hand out to her. "Hate you? I don't hate you Amber."

His words struck a chord with her."You-you don't?" She would be lying if she said she didn't want to know. The white haired boy continued to belittle and bully her since they met.

Maybe she could clear up whatever was wrong between them. If he was going to extend a helping hand Amber wouldn't brush him off. She reached up and let him pull her to her feet. Progress, she felt better not having to look up at him. She smiled timidly and tilted her head to stare at Shirou's eyes; well, maybe she still had to look up a little.

"'course not," Shirou patted her on the head, giving her another grin that made her feel more at ease. It felt like she was with her older brother before he left home. He was a jerk too, almost as bad as Shirou. It must be a guy thing, roughhousing was their nature. She beamed up at him, like she cracked some secret to the universe.

Before he gave one of her ears a painful yank, making her cry out. "I'm just not an animal person, you know?" Shirou said casually, like he was talking about the weather.

She should've expected this. Shirou had a way with words, a way to make her feel like complete trash with minimal effort.

"I'm not an animal." Amber whispered, both to Shirou and to herself. She was always told to never be ashamed of her heritage. To remain strong against contempt!

"Oh? You're not?" Shirou gave the ear he held another tug. "What's this than? Looks like something you'd see on a fox to me." He contemplated the organ in his hand, idly rubbing the soft crimson fur as he mulled over his thoughts.

"Are these just for show or do you actually hear from them?" He asked, strangely curious all of a sudden. "I mean, you have two normal ears already, how does having an extra pair even work? Like, surround sound or something?"

'_Remain strong, don't be ashamed. Remain strong, don't be ashamed_.' Amber repeated the mantra in her head. She stood in silence, body quivering from embarrassment. She knew she wasn't in the wrong, it was all his fault! She just minded her own business yet this stupid jerk just had to go out of his way to make her feel like utter garbage.

And yet...

"You're the worst, you know that!" Amber cried as she ran out, self-esteem shattered not for the first time nor the last.

With Amber's departure Shirou found himself alone in the halls. With a sigh he leaned back up against the wall, letting his back slide down until he was seated on the floor. He felt the traces of shame and resentment swirling, left behind from the distraught girl. He experienced the hope, small as it was, of his bullied classmate. But most of all, he felt the resignation Amber had to her treatment.

"You don't like the way you're treated, but you believe it's unavoidable." Shirou shifted his back. He didn't understand her. Why accept such treatment without doing anything about it? She could stand up for herself, fight back, anything besides skulking through the halls to avoid everyone.

The boy scoffed, suddenly annoyed with the departed girl. Amber was suppose to be a hunter? Her? The girl who couldn't even stand up to another her age was going to face off against humanity's predator?

She should quit while she still has the chance. It was strange how she hasn't yet.

Even more confusing; why did he care? She was a faunus, an _animal_, a born _liar_. He felt foolish, embarrassed even to admit he cared a tiny bit for Amber.

But she didn't choose to be born that way…

_And neither did he_

He drew circles with the dust on the floor, letting his mind and emotions argue with one another. He was used to it by now.

* * *

Shirou cracked opened the door slowly, knowing the creak it made and taking care to avoid it. He slipped inside, pausing in mid-step to strain his ears for any reaction. He leaned past the corner, staring into the other room. A couch was situated against the wall with a coffee table littered with books in front of it. Only an old television and a few bookshelves with decorations filled out the room. Nothing he cared for currently. He had more important things to do than watch T.V. With meticulous steps he made his way through the lounge, towards the doorway on the opposite side.

He pressed himself against the wall as he passed into the corridor. Shimmying against the wall he halted before an open doorway where the sound of someone humming originated.

The boy peaked in, spotting the figure humming to herself besides a counter on the other side. He sidestepped the wooden table set for two, and stalked towards the woman. Only the sound of the wordless tone and rushing water from the sink's tap could be heard. He grinned in satisfaction, this was it. Slowly he raised his arms...

"Welcome home hon." His mother said without even turning around. Shirou groaned in defeat.

"Aw come on. I know for a fact you didn't hear me." The young boy complained. He walked up besides her and peaked at what she was making. "I didn't even hear myself."

"Mother's intuition," Miyako answered matter-of-factly. She ignored his eye roll and placed the apples she was rinsing on a nearby cutting board, chopping them up as she continued, "I'm making a pie for Aunt Akira."

Shirou grunted, too focused with what he was doing to respond. Every time his mother finished cutting one of the fruits she dumped the pieces into a bowl. He just had to wait till she went back to chopping and just. reach. a little further...

A spoon descend onto his hand, making him pull away with a yelp, "Come on," Shirou whined, "Just a slice."

It was his mother's turn to roll her eyes, "No," She said, "Those are for your aunt. Besides there's some more in the- Hey! What did I just say!" Miyako glared at the boy happily munching away on a handful of slices.

"Yeah, but you already cut them up," He shrugged, swallowing his stolen treat, "I don't like the skin."

Like that was a good enough excuse. Miyako swiped the spoon again but Shirou only twisted away. "You never change, do you?" She retorted, smiling in spite of herself. "My own little apple thief."

"Don't say that," Shirou groaned, "That sounds so lame." He complained.

"Aww, but you always thought you were so sneaky when I let you take an apple," She teased, "Always so proud of yourself."

Shirou felt the need to defend his skills "You didn't let me, I Was that sneaky." his cheeks heat up, like whenever his mom got like this

"You were so cute too," Miyako gushed, bringing her hands to her checks in remembrance, "What happened to the little boy that tried to be just like me?"

"I'm not listening to you."

"You were so sad when you couldn't grow your hair out like mine. And-"

"-La la la can't hear you la la la."

"- And you looked so adorable in a dress."

"Mom!" Shirou's ears burned, looking away from his laughing mother in annoyance, "I was nine!"

Miyako only giggled. "I'm pretty sure that doesn't mean anything Shirou," She set the chopped vegetables down, smile suddenly turning into something far sinister, "You know, I think I have a picture of that lying around actually."

The white-haired boy gasped, looking at her in horror. "You're lying."

His mother only hummed in response.

"Mom? You are lying… right?"

Her no reply seemed to confirm his fears.

Shirou stormed out of the kitchen, "I'm going through the photobook and tearing it up right now!"

"Don't do that! those are precious memories to look back on!" Miyako laughed, chasing after her son before he did something drastic.

"So there is a picture!"


End file.
